


A Small Beginning

by i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Family, Fluff, Love Confessions, One Shot, Romance, he probably has mixed feelings about jake, i always imagine leon and sherry are like a family, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate/pseuds/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate
Summary: Sherry finally gets off of work and Jake's waiting for her . . .
Relationships: Sherry Birkin/Jake Muller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	A Small Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a request on my tumblr (i-write-fanfics-to-procrastinate): Sherry x Jake + you confessed your feelings and we’re about to kiss but we get interrupted (by a certain dad figure) ;)

Sherry stepped out of the office building with a deep sigh, brushing her fingers through her short-cropped blonde hair and glancing up at the setting sun between the buildings of the city.  _ Way too much paperwork.  _ She had been hoping for another assignment soon. But instead, she had been subjected to work on filing and managing reports. They said she had needed a break away from the field after China. She had been expecting that, of course, but she had never guessed that it would be this long. It had been months! 

She had asked Leon for help, but he had been no use at all.  _ “It’s all part of the process, Sherry. Can’t spend every second doing fieldwork. Sometimes it’s best to take a break.”  _

_ “Since when have you  _ ever _ taken a break?”  _ She had retorted. Maybe he was right though. It was nice being in one place like this for a while. Today she had worked hard enough to finish combing through several enormous reports, and she received word that her own report on the China incident had been reviewed. 

_ Maybe now that that’s done I can get another assignment.  _ Things were kind of crazy since Simmons had been exposed, and the chain of command was trying to fix itself in his absence. She decided it was best not to get her hopes up. She figured that the sooner she got out of here, and got her mind off work, the better. But as she drew close to the last step and glanced up to see the bus stop across the street, she came face to face with something she was not expecting at all. Her heart grew light and a smile touched her lips 

Jake Muller was leaning against his bike at the curb, waiting. When he caught sight of her, he stood up straight, his expression softened. “Hey.” 

“What are you doing here?” Sherry said, rushing down the last few steps, unable to hide her smile as he came around the bike to greet her. He pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, and pulled away, brow furrowed.

“Don’t tell me you forgot already,” he said. 

Her heart skipped a beat. “Oh no! What did I forget?!” She was always forgetting important things. Especially when work was so monotonous and busy like this. 

Jake frowned, “Well, let's see… it’s been exactly... “ he pretended to be counting on his fingers, “One year since the very first day I met Agent Sherry Birkin. Personally, I think that’s cause for celebration, so I want to take you somewhere nice. After all, where the hell would I be without you, supergirl?” 

“Dead,” Sherry said matter-of-factly. Putting her hands on her hips. 

“Huh. Very romantic,” he said sarcastically, but then he grinned, “But probably very true.” 

“Not probably. I  _ know  _ it’s true,” Sherry said indignantly, crossing her arms with a “hmph.” 

“It’s an attitude like that that got you stuck with me in the first place,” Jake said, “Stubborn, but more courageous than anyone I know.” He trailed off, brushing his thumb against her cheek. “The woman I fell in love with all those months ago.” 

Sherry froze, eyes widening as she glanced up to look at him. The moment she made eye contact with him he seemed to only  _ just _ realize what had tumbled out of his mouth. 

“I mean—! Shit, that’s not how I meant to say it. I mean—!” 

She felt heat rise in her cheeks, and her heart was racing. Sherry pressed her hands to her face, trying desperately to collect her jumbled thoughts. Jake… Jake had just… He was in love with her?! Had he really said that?! Or had she imagined that?! Should she just ask if she heard right? 

She felt faint. What was this panicky warmth in her heart? The last time she had been all flustered like this was in highschool when her crush asked her to Prom. Leon had been overbearing. She remembered him hovering over them with narrowed eyes. Thankfully he was  _ not _ a part of the current scenario. She wasn’t sure she could handle Leon’s big-brother mode right now, not with what Jake may or may not have just said.

“I’m sorry…” she mumbled, raising her eyes to meet his again, her hands still pressed to her searing hot cheeks, “C-could you repeat that?” 

Was she imagining it or were Jake’s cheeks also flushed? He frowned, glancing away, hesitating. “I meant to tell you at a better time.” He said. 

“Just… say it again.” She said pleadingly. He could never say no to her, not when she asked like that. He let out a deep sigh. 

“I… I love you, Sherry Birkin,” he said, determined. 

_ He loves me.  _

It wasn’t a dream. This was real. She felt like she was going to combust on the spot. 

“I love you too!” She spat out so fast, at first she wasn’t sure he heard it. And then his eyes widened, and a spark of such happiness lit up his face that she could hardly contain herself. 

“For real?” He said. 

She nodded, pressing her hands to her hot cheeks. And then repeating it slower, "I love you." He laughed and she realized with her hands still pressed to her burning cheeks she must look hilarious. "I must look ridiculous!” 

Jake’s expression relaxed, turning to relief, and he leaned back on his heels a little, “Nah,” he said, smiling, “You look perfect.” Then, he held out his hand to her, and she glanced up at him in confusion. He shrugged, still smiling softly. So Sherry gently set her hand in his and he spun her around once before pulling her back to his chest as if he were about to dance with her, resting his other hand on her hip. 

Standing here in the dimming sunset streets, in his arms, she felt more alive than ever. It was such a small beginning, after all, they’d been through, but it already meant so much to her. For one moment she thought that he’d close the distance between them. His lips parted, his blue eyes lidded, and focused so intently on her. They were so close, bodies pressed together, hand-in-hand. 

And then a shout made her tear herself away from his gaze and from his touch. “Sherry! There you are!” 

_ Leon?!  _ She spun around to see the older agent dashing down the steps. 

“They said you left a little bit ago, but I thought I might still be able to catch you…” he trailed off, catching sight of Jake, and his eyes narrowed. “Uh… am I interrupting something.” 

“N-no.” Sherry stammered. 

“Yes,” Jake said bluntly. 

“Jake!” Sherry gasped. 

“Listen. There’s a new assignment, and they’re saying they’ll send the two of us out on field together. It’s a big job…” Leon trailed off, eyeing Jake warily. 

“Oh!” It was what she had wanted, right? She was relieved, but at the same time, the thought of having just discovered this with Jake only to be shipped off to a new assignment… “I’ll come in in a sec—”

“Hunnigan’s waiting. You shouldn’t keep her. I’ll walk with you,” Leon said. 

Sherry glanced at Jake apologetically, leaning close in the hopes that Leon wouldn’t hear. “Hey… call me.” 

Jake grinned and nodded, “You got it, supergirl,” he said aloud. 

Sherry turned to walk side-by-side with Leon back up the steps. “What was he doing here?” Leon frowned, clearly suspicious. 

She wasn’t ready for a brotherly lecture or teasing—whichever route he decided to go with if she told him the truth—so she squared her shoulders, “Just saying Hi.” 

“Hm,” Leon frowned. “Sure he was.” The teasing glint in Leon’s eyes made Sherry’s face turn bright red. 

“Hey! What are you implying?” She gasped. 

Leon raised his hands in mock innocence as they reached the top of the steps, a mischievous smile contradicting his posture, “Nothing,” he chuckled, “Nothing at all.” 


End file.
